


What is it about Snow

by thepsiionicy



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Sorry, M/M, Not Beta Read, i dont know what this is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:10:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4971172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepsiionicy/pseuds/thepsiionicy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enter Ciel Phantomhive. The son of the phantomive's who inherited their world class business when his parents met their unfortunate end. </p>
<p>Enter Sebastian Michaelis. The son of a famous pastry chef, and is studying in the US. </p>
<p>Enter, a whole cast of random characters that are about to make their life miserable. (maybe in a good way).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in my files and I realized I haven't posted in a while so here you go! Im sorry if this sucks, Its old. I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Comments and Reviews are welcome!
> 
> Kuroshitsuji and the characters all belong to Yana Toboso.

What was it about snow, mused the young boy, that was so fake. The large fluffy flakes fell from the grey sky as they twirled and danced on the frigid breeze.  The boy, young man to be exact, lifted a mitten-clad hand and watched with a slight quirk of his lips, the beautiful snowflakes melt on the black wool. It was ironic really, the pureness of snow, staining black and then disappearing.

 

The young man, known to many as the Earl, crouched down on the grey path underneath him and stared at the snow. This young man’s name was Ciel Phantomhive. He was the precise age of 19, as it was his birthday today. Though normal people were usually not alone on their birthday but Ciel was. He was always alone. His few friends were away for the holidays and so he was left in the frigid city by himself. Some friends they are.

 

Ciel Phantomhive’s life was not a happy story. He was born into a rich family and soon became adored by all. How could you not? He was beautiful. But very cold. His pale skin was un-blemished and his one cerulean blue eye gave him a look of pure innocence. The only harsh part about him was the black eye patch he always wore and the cold and distant personality. His parents loved him. Rachel and Vincent Phantomhive were famous business partners who soon fell in love. And so when Ciel was born, they pampered him. Soon enough though, a disaster struck the little happy family and left Ciel with a huge business to run and no parents. Though many people wondered over what would happen to the little boy, they were most surprised when he took up his fathers position as CEO in the company. The young boy with a cold personality ran the company. Three years later, it was once again his birthday.

 

Walking farther down the path, the young man paused. Something caught his eye, a small silver object lay resting in the snow.  Curious, the young man walked over. Upon closer inspection, Ciel’s nose wrinkled in disgust. It was just a wrapper from some kids candy. Ugh. Filthy. 

 

Ciel continued to wander down the path until he reached the large iron arch that signaled the end of the park. His breath puffed out in misty clouds in front of him and he resisted a shiver as the cool wind blue down his collar. He walked for a bit longer until the cold was unbearable and he wandered into coffee shop. Ciel ignored all the glances he got from the customers and  walked towards the counter. Some weird red-head was manning the cashier and their eyes brightened when Ciel walked over.

 

“What can I get you, sweetheart?”

 

Ciel scowled at the cashier and tried not to think about the term of endearment.

 

“On caramel macchiato with extra whip cream and chocolate drizzle. “

 

One thing about Ciel that most people didn’t know was that he had an extremely large sweet tooth.

 

“Alright darling, That will be 4.99$”

 

Another endearment? Ciel handed the cashier the money and ignored the way the red-head lips split into a grin that rivaled the Cheshire cat himself. He headed off towards one of the empty tables, which were consequently right beside the window. Great, thought Ciel sourly.

 

He pulled out his phone from his pocket and started going through all the messages. Most of them from the co-CEO, Mr.Tanaka. A handful was from the research department’s manager, William. T. Spears. And his secretary, Meyrin.  Ciel sighed and started to respond when a deep quiet voice caught his attention.

 

“Excuse me, is this seat taken? All the others are full.”

 

He looked up to find a very tall man, not much older than Ciel himself, pointing to the chair across from him. The stranger had the most intriguing reddish brown eyes and his black hair framed his face. Ciel couldn’t help but stare. Upon realizing that he was staring, Ciel looked down, an uncomfortable blush spreading across his face.

 

“Oh. Uh no.”

 

The man, taking that as an okay to sit there, shrugged off his coat and put down his drink. An awkward silence settled between the two, as Ciel tried to avoid making eye contact by fiddling with his phone and the stranger stared out the window. A loud voice broke the silence.

 

“Oh Sebby Darling! What are you doing here???”

 

Ciel looked up to find the red-head cashier practically draped across the other man.

 

“Not now Grell. “

 

Huh, so that was his..her? name. This is the weirdest coffee shop, Ciel concluded. He went back to his drink trying very hard to ignore the conversation happening between the two. Sadly, the red-head turned and addressed Ciel with a gleam in his eye.

 

“Aren’t you that Phantomhive kid?”

 

Ciel nearly choked on his drink and he had to sit there for a few moments to let his coughing subside before he looked up scowling into Grell’s grinning face.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

The red-head merely laughed as if Ciel had said the funniest thing in the world. He leaned in closer to Ciel’s face and Ciel tried his hardest to not slap the imbecile.

 

“Well you are aren’t you?”

 

Ciel was getting more and more irritated by the second but he hid it and tried to keep a pleasant smile on his face.

 

“What of it?”

 

The cashier shrugged, “Just curious.”

 

Ciel rolled his eyes and glanced at the other man. He seemed like he was trying hard to suppress laughter and Ciel glared at him.

 

“What?”

 

The man merely lifted an eyebrow, “Nothing. You look so irritated that’s all”.

 

Ciel scowled and went back to his phone. All he wanted was some quiet. The man and Grell soon parted, as a very crazy looking man with long grey hair called the cashier back to work.

 

“Bye Sebby darling~”

 

The man said nothing, he had resumed staring out the window. Grell pouted when they didn’t get a response but flounced away back to work. Ciel , slightly relieved, looked up to find the man looking at him. The man held out his hand.

 

“Sebastian Michaelis, and you?”

 

Ciel returned the handshake coldly.

 

“Ciel Phantomhive”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter 2 is up! I hope you enjoy. i'll be alternating bewteen sebastian's and ciel's povs.

It had been a very long day at work. **Very** long. His boss, Mr. Faustus, was really pilling on the work and Sebastian was exhausted. Sadly, it was the only job he could get after moving to the UK. He hated it but it gave him a decent amount of money and he really needed it. He left his workplace in a rush and headed to the nearest coffee shop for some much needed caffeine. After ordering his coffee, Sebastian looked around for a table but all of them seemed to be occupied except the one by the window.

 

Heading over, he noticed a young man sitting there. He was dressed for the cold and had his head bent over his phone. Sebastian, being the ever polite man he was, asked if he could sit there. The young man raised his head and Sebastian eyes met blue. Curiously, the young man had an eye patch over one of his eyes. Huh, wondered Sebastian, this town is weirder than I thought.

 

The young man stared at him for a few moments. Sebastian noticed that his face colored and he looked back down at his phone. Smirking, Sebastian shrugged off his coat and set his cup of coffee down. He stared out the window and watched the snow fall. Sebastian didn’t love the snow. It was too much like a blanket that covered everything. The man across from him silently tapped away on his phone and Sebastian wondered what could be so important. He didn’t ask, that would have been rude and after all, Sebastian prided himself in being very polite.

 

A loud squeal interrupted his thoughts and he saw a flash of red before a body glommed onto his. Great, he thought drily,  its just is luck to get coffee at the place where Grell worked.

 

The relationship between Grell and Sebastian is a weird one. It’s more like a one-sided relationship. But he put up with them because they did make his life interesting. As they talkd, Sebastian’s eyes drifted towards the young man across from him. He could almost feel the irritation rolling off of him but decided to say nothing. It was only when Grell engaged the other in conversation that Sebastian started to really listen.

 

Phantomhive….why did that name sound so familiar. It definitely wasn’t your normal name. Very English and very fancy .  And yet, Phantomhive seemed very familiar. It was then that he recognized it. It was all across the media for months. Something about the death and fire. Could this young man be the little boy from the news?

 

Sebastian smirked and watched the Phantomhive kid get more and more angry as Grell babbled on. He pitied the poor guy. Soon though, the young man noticed him staring and shot an icy look.

 

“What?”

 

The arrogant voice made Sebastian smirk grow larger and he tried to hold in his laughter.

 

“Nothing, Nothing. You just look irritated.”

 

Sebastian internally cringed at that, why did that sound so stupid, and the Phantomhive guy rolled his eyes. Upon hearing their name getting called, Grell said goodbye and flounced off. Sebastian returned his gaze to the window. The snow was coming down even quicker now.  He sipped quietly at his coffee and thought about what had gotten him here.

 

After graduating college with a fancy degree in Culinary and cuisine, the young man decided for a change of heart. He was bored of the USA. He needed a very long vacation. And it’s not like he had anyone in the US, in fact most of his family lived in France anyways. So he packed his sparse belongings and boarded a plane to the UK. He wasn’t rich even though his family was very well known. Le Corbeau, was the first patisserie that the family opened in Paris. That was a huge success and soon the Michaelis’ had cafes everywhere. Recently, Sebastian’s mother had died. Father and son, did not get along well and so there was a fight. Sebastian found himself on a plane to the USA, and a very angry letter from his father. That was four years ago and he hadn’t heard a thing since. Sebastian was now 23.

 

The man sighed, and blew on his coffee that was very hot. He watched the snowflakes fall for a bit longer before he turned to the man across from him. He realized that he had yet to introduce himself and so he held out his hand.

 

“Sebastian Michaelis, and you?”

 

The young man looked up coldly and returned the hand shake.

 

“Cile Phantomhive.”

 

Ciel….what an odd name. Didn’t that mean sky or something in French.

 

Ciel Phantomhive looked down at his phone just as it chimed and groaned. Confused, Sebastian looked out the window and noticed a large black limo pull up. The window rolled down and a blond head stuck out. He wore a large purple jacket and a warm toque over it.

 

“That’s my ride. “

 

Disappointed, Sebastian watched Ciel stand up and head out. The door chimed softly behind him. Outside, the blonde was excitedly talking to him as Ciel slipped in beside him. The window rolled up, but Sebastian nearly spit his coffee out laughing because the expression on his face was one of utter irritation.

 

Hmm…, thought Sebastian after the limo had disappeared, what an interesting person.

 

Another brief thought flashed across his mind. But it was quickly ditched. Like hell, though Sebastian, that that was possible.


End file.
